


Kiddie Pool Kisses

by revolver56



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver56/pseuds/revolver56
Summary: When Daniel's air conditioning breaks, he knows he can't stay in the house with a five-year-old who'll easily burn up.Solution?Well, there's a certain someone who Shaun (and Daniel) absolutely adore, that may be able to help.





	Kiddie Pool Kisses

When Daniel woke up in a puddle of his own sweat, despite the fan and the ceiling fan in his room both spinning on high, AND the fact that he was only in underwear with the covers pushed to the empty side of his bed, proved how hot of a day it was going to be. Shaun wasn't very pleased about it either, so Daniel was quick to make his son a bowl of cereal and place him in front of the fan in the living room. After making the five-year-old swear up and down that he wouldn't spill his breakfast, Daniel got to working on the air conditioner. 

It was only 9 am. 

As the day passed, Shaun was getting more and more upset about the heat, to which Daniel understood and felt guilty about. 

He decided to take a break from the broken air conditioner and call it a day. Shaun was a little ball of sweat and so was he, and he knew if things didn't change soon, he'd be chasing his naked son around and forcing him to put his clothes back on. 

"Alright, kiddo, don't worry. I'll see if uh, Uncle Deacon has air conditioning," Daniel supplied his son with. 

Deacon Railroad: a mystery to man itself. There one minute, gone the next. He drank wine at 2 in the afternoon once and then handed his glass to his roommate, Glory, claiming the drink was too spicy. It was really a miracle that Daniel had a bad sense of humor, or else he probably wouldn't have befriended Deacon after their first interaction. (Their meeting is a whole story for another time.)

Even worse, though, was how he made Daniel feel. The situation in itself was despicable to Daniel, and he wished he could reach into his chest and strangle his heart for getting so happy whenever Deacon was there. Yes, yes... despite all of the weird shit, Deacon proved reliable; trustworthy. It was a long process, Daniel and Deacon, becoming friends. Trial and error of finding out about each other, things like Deacon's heartbreak over a certain woman who'd left him for a certain friend back when he was younger. ("I guess the show starring me as the love interest wasn't interesting enough for her. Worse? She said she really liked when I played her that Beach Boys song..." Daniel sympathized.) As for Daniel? Deacon openly declared that Daniel's experience was worse. A beautiful wife, lost in the midst of birthing their child, named after her deceased father who she'd be joining in the stars. Daniel would like to believe so, anyhow. 

That's all backstory, though. Four years of friendship, and sure enough, Deacon was a valuable asset to Daniel's rag-tag set of friends. Deacon, in all his poorly timed sarcasm and affinity for sunglasses despite the weather or time of day, was under Daniel's skin. 

Maybe it was his corny jokes, maybe his dumb smile, or finger guns when he said something stupid that would make Daniel laugh regardless. It could be the way he was with Shaun; it was pure magic how he could elicit a giggle out of the boy no matter his mood. 

Definitely, though, the fact that Shaun's eyes lit up like they did whenever Daniel turned on cartoons, and he all but screamed "Uncle Deacon!"…that was definitely part of it. No doubt. The impact Deacon had on Shaun all but made Daniel swoon; you could say he has a thing for handsome, domestic men who think it's fine to dye their hair black but leave their eyebrows ginger. (Kidding. Daniel is and will forever be bothered by that last part.)

"Joe's sperm bank, you squeeze it, we freeze it. How can I milk you?" Was Deacon's greeting when he picked up. Daniel snorted, much to the other man's delight, before jumping to correct him. 

"I'll say it—"

"I'm hilarious?" Deacon interrupted. 

Daniel rolled his eyes, despite his smile, "You're hilarious, but what if it was Shaun calling?"

A low whistle echoed from the other line. "Fair enough, Blondie. What's poppin', other than a homeless guy's blisters from this damn heat?"

Daniel, of course, was amused. 

"Exactly that. My air conditioning went out and Shaun and I are burning up. More importantly, Shaun is," he explained. 

Deacon hummed, "Well, how would you feel if I told you that I don't have air conditioning either, but! But, but, but— I am at the store buying five packs of those push-popsicles and a kiddie pool?"

Daniel was head over heels for this idiot. 

"Sounds great," Daniel felt relieved, "hurry up."

Deacon's grin was audible, "Or what? You might be shirtless when I get there?"

Pushing down the need to get flustered and stumble over his words, Daniel went head-on at Deacon's blantant flirting. 

"Nah, you'd like that too much." 

Daniel hung up before Deacon could respond, feeling like he just had a little adrenaline rush. He really needed to get out more if flirting made his pulse shake that much. 

Ten minutes passed, with little complaint from Shaun, before the doorbell rang. Daniel, splayed on the couch with the fan blowing at his hot skin and sweaty hair while he mindlessly scrolled through social media, dropped his phone to answer. Shaun was already excitedly bouncing around like he wasn't exhausted from the heat, yelling for his Uncle Deacon. 

"Hey, buddy!" Deacon exclaimed, scooping up the toddler as soon as the door opened. Shaun squished Deacon's face in his small hands, giggling happily and squealing a hello. Daniel could have melted at the sight, and the summer heat would have absolutely nothing to do with it. 

Shaun busied himself by playing with the arm of Deacon's sunglasses, Deacon pulling an easy pout when he faced Daniel.

"Aww, you weren't lying about keeping the shirt on," he commented. Daniel wished they were still on the phone so he could spew a sarcastic comment, but instead he got nervous and flushed, giving Deacon an awkward grin. 

"You, um, you got the stuff?"

Deacon nodded, "Yep! The pool is in the backseat and the popsicles are waiting to be frozen."

Daniel nodded back, "Uh, great! I'll grab it and all that. Shaun's trunks are in the laundry room, and, er, you can turn on the hose."

Deacon grinned, like he was realizing or already knew of the power he held over Daniel. "Sure thing, sweetcheeks," he saluted, saying something silly to make Shaun laugh as he exited the room. 

Daniel took a deep breath and headed outside, groaning as a wave of heat hit him, the air far worse outside than in. It was humid as hell. (Might as well've been hell.)

Daniel grabbed the plastic kiddie pool and the Target bag full of unfrozen popsicles and walked around to the backyard, setting the pool against the tall fence momentarily in order to open the gate. He rolled the pool forward with a nudge of his foot, letting it flop lamely in the grass. He pushed the gate closed with his elbow and went inside through the back door. 

As he placed the popsicles in the freezer, Daniel was delighted to see Shaun waddle into the kitchen in his dinosaur themed swim trunks and floaties.

"Where's your Uncle Deacon?" Daniel asked as he knelt down to adjust the floaties on Shaun's arms. He smiled at the thought of Deacon helping to put them on, even though the water Shaun was getting into was barely a foot deep. 

Shaun poked at the scar on his father's right eyebrow, his little finger tracing it. "He said he's gettin' toys for me to play with in the pool."

Daniel's heart was so easy, his smile softening at the thought. Deacon had him shambles. It didn't help when the man appeared, holding a plastic basket full of rubber ducks and other bath toys, his shirt and flip flops gone. Daniel realized that he already had trunks on. 

"So, I couldn't think of what toys to get, but then I remembered that you said something about Shaun losing a ducky about five months ago? I found these under the bathroom sink, and also, the ducky. It was behind the toilet."

Something akin to "You'd be such a good father" almost left Daniel's lips, and he felt his face warm up more at the thought. Instead, he said, "Uh, thanks, Dee. You, uh, wanna take Shaun outside and fill up the pool? I'll go change."

Deacon nodded and his grin lit up his face easily. Shaun easily went to him, Deacon's grin growing impossibly wider as he lifted up the boy. "Alright! It's pool time, little man. You ready?"

Daniel was left with the sound of Shaun's joyful "Yeah!" as Deacon walked outside, hoisting Shaun over his shoulders carefully. Deacon cheered in response. 

Daniel could kiss him. 

Upon going outside within the next five minutes, after grabbing towels and changing, Daniel found Shaun sitting patiently in the kiddie pool as it slowly filled. He was already playing with some of his toys, Deacon encouraging him as he stood by the porch applying sunscreen to himself. 

Daniel, practically shaking as he forced himself to be daring, gently elbowed Deacon as he passed. "Hey, handsome," he commented, whistling. While the comment was making his blood pump and brain scream anxiously, he did appreciate the sight of Deacon, pale and strong-chested in all his glory. Patches of red hair across his chest and lower stomach made Daniel's eyes wander a little carelessly, his face obviously red. 

Deacon, surprisingly enough, turned a little pink, but smirked nonetheless. "I could say the same for you, too, Mr. Veteran, with your big muscles. Removal of your shirt is a war crime from now on— people will get too jealous of how pretty you are."

Ah, Deacon, always the braver of the two. 

Daniel couldn't have turned any redder, trying to avoid eye contact with the lenses of Deacon's sunglasses. 

"Daddy! When will the poppies be done?" Shaun yelled. Deacon cocked an eyebrow at Daniel, who shrugged. "He calls popsicles 'poppies,'" he clarified. 

"Soon, buddy. Give it a little longer," Daniel called back. The pool had started to fill halfway, and Daniel moved to turn off the hose, Deacon simply intercepting the beeline Daniel already calculated. 

"I'll get it," he told the blond, Daniel unable to ignore the wink Deacon gave him from the corner of his eye. 

Eventually, after arguing lightly about it, Daniel and Deacon made an agreement to take turns in the pool, both too big to fit in already, Shaun being in there making the process harder. They worked around it, both playing with him, taking toys and following the little story created in his childish imagination. Deacon was super into it, his expressions never failing to show Shaun he was endlessly interested. Daniel often got distracted by this, those words rising in the back of throat again. 

Shaun, however, never forgot about the sugary treats indoors. 

"Daddy!" he gasped, looking at Daniel, who sat cross-legged in the pool. Both he and Deacon's attention was instantly caught. "Are the poppies done?"

Daniel thought about it for a second, "Well... Yeah, probably."

Shaun's eyes practically sparkled. "Can I go get some? They're in the... The..."

"Freezer?" Deacon supplied. 

Shaun nodded. 

Daniel was hesitant, but nodded slowly. "Yeah, go ahead, bud. Just dry off before you go in— er, do you need help?" He felt conflicted. 

"No, I got it!" Shaun reassured, climbing out of the pool. Grass stuck to his little, wet feet as he moved across the yard. He grabbed a towel off of the porch and wiped his feet and body off, picking the grass off. His trunks were still dripping, but Daniel made an exception. He'd just wipe off the floor later.

"Grow up fast, don't they?" Deacon asked, catching Daniel off guard as he forced himself into the small space of the kiddie pool, stretching out and throwing his legs over Daniel's lap. Daniel's face colored a bit and he smiled a little sadly at the comment. 

"Yeah... I think Nora would have loved to see him like this. All smiley and independent," Daniel said slowly, eyes wandering. 

Deacon splashed water in his face, making Daniel jump. 

Daniel, agitated, looked up at his friend to see him a little dejected, but still his positive self. "C'mon, man, don't be sad," Deacon told him. If he weren't friends with Deacon, Daniel would've gotten angry, but he knew Deacon meant it as nicely as he could get across. "It's okay," is what he was saying, "but don't think about it. I know you do already."

A mischevious look covered Daniel's face, and he splashed Deacon back, the man's slicked hair flattening. Deacon gasped dramatically. 

"How dare ye!" He proclaimed, pushing Daniel in the center of his chest, urging the man to lay down involuntarily just as Deacon took a handful of water with both hands and made sure it went in the middle of Daniel's face. 

"Asshole!" Daniel laughed affectionately. 

Deacon picked up once of Shaun's toys, shaking it in Daniel's face. "Mr. Duck does not approve of that language," he reprimanded playfully. Daniel grinned, his look having an effect on Deacon. 

Chuckling, Daniel urged the toy out of his face. "I'll say what I want, I'm an adult."

"Ooh, so scary! Newsflash, buddy, there are like, a gazillion adults. You're not special," Deacon quipped, Daniel cracking up. It was an awful joke, but here was Daniel, convinced it had at least some comedic value. 

Deacon was on top to Daniel in the kiddie pool, chuckling at the man below him who was always easily amused by anything he said. Charmed, practically. 

"I love making people laugh and all, but you're too easy," Deacon teased, Daniel smiling. Deacon stiffened up a bit when Daniel slipped a wet hand behind Deacon's neck, fingers playing with his hair. Daniel was getting braver; Deacon would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like the way Daniel's blunt nails scratched gently at his scalp. 

"Maybe it's just you," Daniel mumbled shyly, his face flushed. 

Deacon admired him, his tan skin warm compared to the cool water, green eyes shining a little under the son, his blond hair both wet and dry from their little splash party... his lips, chapped and pink, just slightly parted. The sun felt hotter on Deacon's back. 

Daniel, so gently that it was almost unnoticable, pulled Deacon a little closer, running his fingers through the man's soaked hair. Deacon shuddered a little at the feeling of Daniel's nails barely scratching, causing Daniel to gain a satisfied feeling that resonated within his stomach. 

They weren't sure who finally closed the space between them, but Daniel kept his fingers in Deacon's hair, his other arm busy balancing him upward in the water to meet Deacon's lips. Deacon was straining on one arm to keep himself from flopping onto the other man; his other hand hesitantly slid over Daniel's chest, feeling a scar that dragged from his collar bone to just above his nipple.

Daniel let out a shaky breath through his nose and Deacon grunted a little as he felt his arm ache, his will to keep kissing Daniel keeping him in place. 

Deacon's hand wandered across Daniel's chest, brief thoughts crossing his mind. Things like how different a man's body was to a woman's, how he was swooning over the feeling of Daniel's stubble scratching his chin, and mostly how buff Daniel was and how happy he was that he finally got to touch his chest... 

Daniel snorted and laughed, unable to help himself. Deacon grinned shamelessly despite the red in his face. 

"Did you really just grope me?" Daniel asked. 

"How could I not?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, and Deacon was a literal inch from leaning forward again before the man could speak, when a little squeak interrupted. 

"Daddy?"

Both men jumped a little in place and it took everything Deacon had not to fall onto Daniel. 

Shaun stood on the porch, his expression something that could only be considered confusion. "I can't get the freezer open," Shaun explained. 

Deacon, without missing a beat, got off of Daniel, relaxing his arm. "I got it, kiddo, don't worry," he told the boy, wringing out his trunks to the best of his ability. He poked Daniel with his foot and stuck his tongue out at him before actually vacating the kiddie pool. 

Daniel's head spun lightly as he watched Deacon say something unintelligible to Shaun, his son giggling. Daniel really felt his heart swell, though, when Deacon stuck out his pinky finger, Shaun's little hand grabbing onto it as he led Deacon inside. 

Those words from earlier and the way Deacon kissed him dared Daniel to just ask the man to marry him right then and there. 

When Deacon left later that night, Daniel was pleasantly surprised to be pulled into a deep kiss at the doorstep, watching on quivering knees when Deacon smiled at him and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was decent, it's the first time I've written fanfiction in a long time. Also my first time writing Fallout fanfiction, which of course, I kind of ripped the whole wasteland thing from it, so I'm thinking of possibly writing more in the actual Fallout AU.


End file.
